von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Einnahme von Paris (1815)
Einnahme von Paris im Jahr 1815. Paris (Einnahme von) im Jahr 1815. Durch eine Kette von Mißgriffen der Bourbons, und die große Anhänglichkeit der Truppen an ihren vormaligen Führer ward das staunenswerthe Ereigniß möglich, daß kaum vor Jahresfrist vertriebene Buonaparte, ohne auf nennenswerthen Widerstand zu stoßen, wie im Triumphzuge von Cannes nach Paris marschirte, und der Thron von Frankreich zum zweitenmale bestieg. Die Schlacht von Belle Alliance nöthigte ihn, denselben eben so schnell wieder aufzugeben, und es ward dem Marschall Davoust der Oberbefehl über das etwa 60,000 Mann *) starke Heer übertragen, welches zur Vertheidigung von Paris vorhanden war. Die Stadt war an der nördlichen und östlichen Seite schwer anzugreifen, da nicht allein der Montmartre und die Höhen von Belleville, sondern auch die in der Ebene davor liegenden Dörfer durch Verschanzungen, mit vieler Artillerie besetzt, gesichert waren, und der Erfolg eines Sturms auf diese große verschanzte Stellung sehr zweideutig, ein ungeheuer Menschenverlust aber gewiß blieb. frame|[[Stellungen, Märsche und Gefechte bei Paris im Feldzug 1815.]] Die preußische Armee traf am 29. Juni vor diesen Linien ein; am 30. hatten die beiden Feldmarschälle eine Unterredung zu Gonesse, in welcher beschlossen ward, daß die englische Armee vor den Linien stehen bleiben, die preußische unterhalb der Stadt über die Seine gehen und sie von Versailles her angreifen sollte. Dadurch ward jene ganze Befestigung unnütz, indem entweder Paris an seiner schwächsten Seite angegriffen, oder durch Abschneidung aller Lebensbedürfnisse, die es aus der Normandie zieht, zur Uebergabe gezwungen ward. Diesem Beschluß gemäß marschirte am Abend des 30. das erste und dritte preußische Corps rechts ab nach St. Germain, das vierte blieb bis zur Ankunft der Engländer in der bisherigen Position; am 2. Juli ging die Armee in zwei Colonnen, die erste - das dritte Corps - über Versailles nach Plessis Piquet, die zweite -- das erste Corps -- über Vaucresson und Sevres nach Meudon; das vierte Corps als Reserve nach Versailles. Der Feind ward bei Sevres und Plessis Piquet bis nach Vaugirard und Montrouge zurückgeworfen und Issy besetzt. In einem zu Paris gehaltenen Kriegsrathe waren fast alle Anführer darin einstimmig, daß die Stadt nicht länger zu halten sey. Um indeß das Letzte zu versuchen, drang am Morgen des 3. Vandamme noch mit 10,000 Mann vor und begann den Angriff auf Issy; er ward nach einem mehrstündigen blutigen Gefecht zurückgeworfen, und die Uebergabe der Stadt nun sogleich beschlossen. In St. Cloud kam noch an diesem Tage die Capitulation zu Stande, nach welcher die französische Armee Paris binnen drei Tagen räumen, binnen acht Tagen hinter der Loire seyn, den 5. Juli der Montmartre, den 6. alle Barrieren übergeben werden sollten. Am 7. Juli zog das erste preußische Corps durch die Barriere der Militärschule, ein Theil der englischen Armee durch die von St. Denis ein; am folgenden Tage langte Ludwig XVIII. wieder in seiner Hauptstadt, am 10. der Kaiser von Rußland und der König von Preußen dort an; die vom Osten herandringenden Armeen trafen bald nachher ebenfalls ein, und so sah denn das gedemüthigte Frankreich zum zweitenmale ein - man kann wohl sagen - europäisches Heer siegreich in seiner Hauptstadt versammelt. Vieles, was der erster Pariser Frieden unberücksichtigt gelassen hatte, ward nun beachtet, Buonaparte -- hoffentlich für immer -- ganz beseitigt, die früher geraubten Kunstwerke zu großem Verdruß des eiteln Volks zurückgenommen, und in dem am 20. November geschlossenen Frieden Stipulationen festgestellt, welche die Ruhe von Europa für längere Zeit zu sichern scheinen. : *) Dieses waren lauter Linientruppen, das Corps von Grouchy, der größte Theil der von Belle Alliance Entronnenen, und eine beträchtliche Zahl von den Depots an der Loire herangezogen. Außerdem waren eine große Menge Einwohner -- die sogenannte Föderirten -- bewaffnet und zur Vertheidigung sehr bereitwillig; ihre Zahl läßt sich nicht mit Bestimmtheit angeben. Bericht eines Offiziers vom Einzuge der ersten Preußen in Paris. Heute früh 8 Uhr bin ich im Gefolge des Chefs unsers Generalstabes der ersten Brigade in Paris eingerückt. Da wir die ersten Preußen innerhalb der Stadt, und unsre Zahl nur sehr klein war: so wurden wir nicht, wie wir gehofft hatten, gut empfangen, sondern es folgte uns das immerwährende Geschrei: "Vive Napoléon! à bas les Alliés! à bas les Bourbons!" Wir würden unfehlbar der ganzen Wuth de.. rasenden Pöbels ausgesetzt gewesen seyn, wenn dieser nicht durch das wirklich sehr rühmliche Benehmen der Nationalgarde im Zaume gehalten worden wäre; allein ohne Geleite der Nationalgarde wären wir sicherlich verloren gewesen: denn meiner Kavallerie-Ordonnanz rissen die tollen Bonapartisten den Säbel ab, zerbrachen die Lanze und mißhandelten den armen Jungen auf eine so schreckliche Art, daß er schwerlich mit dem Leben davon kommen wird. So ist es fast allen, die nicht Offizier waren, ergangen. Dieses Geschrei: "Vive Napoléon! etc." dauerte fast bis gegen 10 Uhr. Dann rückte unser ganzes erstes und zweites Armeekorps ein und nun schrie alle Welt: "Vive le Roi! Vivent les Bourbons! etc." So veränderlich ist dieses heillose Volk. -- Am Abend war die Stadt erleuchtet. Viele hatten keine Lichter angesteckt. Diesen wurden nun von denen, welche kurz vorher den Napoléon hatten, leben lassen, die Fenster eingeworfen und die Häuser geplündert. Unsere Brigade bekam das Arrondissement Nr. 9., die Insel St. Louis, zu besetzen; und mich führte der Zufall in diesem Bezirke in ein Quartier, wo ich die größte Ursache habe, zufrieden zu seyn: denn es wird sehr gut gegessen und getrunken. Damit Sie doch auch erfahren, wie ich hier tafle: so werde ich die heutige Ordnung hersetzen. 1) Bouillon. 2) Gemüse und Fleisch. 3) Butter und Radies. 4) Fisch. 5) Braten nebst Zubehör. 6) Eine Art Pasteten und 7) zum Schluß eine ganze Wirthschaft von jungem Obst und Gebackenem. Das war mein erstes Diner in Paris. Ich will wünschen, die andern folgen so. Wenn ich mit meiner Kleidung wieder in Ordnung seyn werde, bin ich glücklich. An Wäsche aller Art leide ich einen gänzlichen Mangel. Der Krieg war nur kurz; aber doch so angreifend und zerstörend, daß es bei mir eine große Gnade Gottes ist, so herausgekommen zu seyn. Noch am 2. July bekam ich in der Umgegend von Paris einen Streifschuss, der mir aber glücklicherweise nur die Haut am linken Knie weggenommen hat. ----- 700px|Würdiger Einzug der Deutschen in Paris, den 7ten Iuny 1815. ----- Quellen und Literatur. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Neue allgemeine Weltbühne für das Jahr 1816. Erfurt, in dem Königl. Preuß. Postamte und in der Keyserschen Buchhandlung. Kategorie: Jahr 1815